


The Bonds That Tie Us

by BowtiedSimp



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiedSimp/pseuds/BowtiedSimp
Summary: Basically just different meet your soulmate scenarios for different pasta boys and girls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Eyeless Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your soulmate share each others knowledge.

At this point, you knew your soulmate was in the medical field or at least going to school for it. All the things he knows about the human body, how to cut, sew, implant. He had to be getting along in school just fine. 

With your soulmate being so far along in school and knowing as much as he did, he was dedicated to the craft and was likely on track to become a surgeon if not a nurse. 

That was.... before the knowledge that popped into your brain every day turned a bit darker. It worried you. Yeah, he was obviously in medical school, or maybe he’s graduated and working as a nurse... but the things you know about how certain organs taste.... raw....well, it left little wonder as to why you had stopped eating red meat. 

You fear your soulmate to be an angel of death or something of the sort. A kind nurse that says they’ll do everything they can to help only to come in the night and give an overdose of painkillers to a patient that didnt even need them. But that wouldnt explain the blantant cannibalism.

Of course medical knowledge also somehow gave way to deeper and deeper occult knowledge. Things you honestly couldnt understand yourself, but your soulmate seemingly could without a problem. Knowledge of things that werent human. Some that used to be human, others that never were and never will be. 

All this led to some rather interesting research on your side. Research of the creatures that he seemingly knew. Research that narrowed your search down to a region of states that would be smart to avoid.... but youre his soulmate. He wouldnt hurt you, right? Not on purpose hopefully. Besides, it seemed you were already living in the region that would be prime for running into him. 

Of course, you knew he was also aware of your findings. He knows youre doing research. Trying to find him. He was probably doing the same, hopefully not to do anything malicious... of course as his soulmate you trusted him not to hurt you, but going into this as blind as you were, you trusted nothing but yourself and what you knew. No matter how much you wanted to trust him blindly. 

All your research eventually leads you to believe that he could be in two different kinds of places. An abandoned building or the woods. Abandoned buildings were suprisingly few and far between from what you could find, your searches on those having come up mostly fruitless with the few that had potential coming up empty or seemingly taken up by squaters that you had no desire to speak to directly, in fear of a fight. 

That left you with the woods. It had been a last resort kind of thing for you as the woods were ridiculously well known for being the worst place a person could go, no matter the time of day. Locals would avoid going too deep. The walking trails never being strayed from as the last group of wild teens that had attempted to do so on a dare had disappeared. Searches yeilded nothing, and those had been tedious as even authorites were on edge to go too deep into the trees. 

Rumors of monsters, demons, killers and ghosts... it was almost positively the place he would be. You had just hoped you wouldnt end up having to go in.

Which is why you sit on a park bench, eyes on the treeline as you contemplate your choices. You could walk for a bit, but it still isnt guaranteed that you would be okay. Only groups ever turned out okay, and the less people in the group the lower the success rate of coming back it seemed, so your measly party of one wouldnt make the cut if your luck was still the same. 

Not to mention the fog seemingly pouring out of the trees had your hair standing on end with a deep emptiness in your gut. Whatever controlled that forest didnt want you in it, that much was very clear, and you were more than happy to listen to it. Having done the math, you only had another hour or two of sunlight, the sun setting earlier around this time of year and night lasting longer. Just fine by you, but not the best time to get lost in the woods and murdered by a monster. 

You were too wrapped up in your thoughts to notice as a man approched your bench. Taking a seat on the opposite end so that there was still as much space as possible, but making it very clear that he sat next to you on purpose. Your gaze snaps from the trees to him, sizing him up and taking him in. 

He was big, very big. You dont see a lot of people that tall, regardless of gender, seven feet being pretty ridiculous given what you’d grown up around. Needless to say, from his height alone, you wouldnt be able to take him. His face was obscured by a hood over his head, dark ginger hair peeking out from under the blue fabric. He sat hunched, keeping his head tilted slightly away from you, he spoke before you could. 

“What are you here for?”

The question simple, your answer was too. That doesnt mean you knew how to make it simple, especially since you were almost positive you were currently talking to a serial killer. 

“Lots of research led me here. Couldnt have found it without my soulmate though... hey, you wouldnt happen to know any organ eating medical nerds would you?”

With his silence you assume you had said the wrong thing, sealing your fate as the next victim of the woods regardless of the fact that you hadnt even step foot in it yet, only to find that he had tilted his head in your direction. Blue mask peaking out from under his hood, you knew for a fact that you are facing a horror from the trees. 

“I do happen to know one, but before that topic can go much further I’m gonna have to ask just exactly how you feel about that.” 

His words seemingly chosen carefully. This was your test, all you had to do was not fail it seemed. What the right answers were though, well you suppose you’d just have to be honest. 

“Well.... I was pretty scared at first. I thought he was just going to be a medical student. Be a doctor some day... but then the cult stuff happened. He started to know things about demons and monsters and he knew what raw organs tasted like... I was scared... but I decided that I could try. He’s my soulmate, so the least I could do was try. Find him. Figure him out. Give him a chance. Maybe it could be explained away, but I knew that wasnt very likely, just a stupid thought from the kinder side of my brain. Ive known for some time that my soulmate was a killer, to some extent, and now I just want to try. For us.”

You looked over at him after you finished rambling. He appeared unmoved by your words. Having not said a thing or even adjusted himself in his seat, still as a statue. Appearing to contemplate your words, he finally sighs before standing to his full height. Staring down at you from behind his mask where it appeared his eyes were black pits of darkness. 

“Well then, soulmate, I guess my chance starts now. If youre still willing, that is.”


	2. Jeff Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your soulmate cannot hurt each other.

Work was exhausting. Any American would agree with you for sure. The busy bee, workaholic, systematic way of life that kept the metaphorical train of life rolling. 

You finally had the weekend to yourself, groaning as you collapse into your bed. Your after work shower having loosened your muscles and released quite a bit of tension. 

You leave a window cracked, not too worried about anything happening in your quiet town. Crime was incredibly rare here, making you feel secure enough to allow the chilled autumn air in so you could feel comfortable in your warm sheets over night. 

Your sleep is not as deep as it could be, finding yourself waking in the dark, and panicking when you see a man above you. You hold still, frozen in fear. 

A glint of light caught your eye, pulling something out of his pocket, and in the dim light you could see it was a knife. You couldnt see his face, the darkness of your room combined with his long hair making it impossible. 

“Go to sleep, bitch.”

You first thought was ‘but I just was asleep’ your second thought was ‘holy fuck im going to die’

You dont get a chance to scream before the knife is being brought down on you, moving your hands up to sheild your face, and waiting for your death... only for nothing to happen.

You open your eyes slowly, not yet lowering your arms from your face as you glance over at the man. He seemed to be forcing all his weight behind the knife, and yet all it did was hover over you. 

He growls as he pulls the knife away, pulling his arm back to try and swing it down on you again. Making you flinch as he goes for the kill once more, only for the same thing to happen. 

You bring your arms down, slowly lifting yourself up in bed, only flinching slightly as his knife is brought down near your head with the same result. 

“You know,” you speak up, “this is one of those soulmate bonds. Not being able to hurt your soulmate... I knew id have one of the confrontational ones, but I was kind of hoping it would be that we couldnt lie to each other.... not-“

You get cut off as you make eye contact. He doesnt blink, not once, his wide eyes visible in the sparse light that the window allowed into the room. Youre frozen, curled up in your bed and waiting for him to make a move. He’s frozen as well, seeming to be thinking hard. His hand fidgeting with the knife as the other one reaches toward his face. You dont know what he was aiming to do though, because it only made it half way there before he shot it back down to his side. A nervous tick? A habit?

He suddenly stills, seemingly having come to the conclusion of his thoughts, before he darts towards your window. Slipping his knife back into his pocket before quickly tossing your window open to slip out of. 

“Wait! Hold on, stop!”

You dont know why you feel the need to be in contact with the man who tried to kill you, but you suppose it was likely the pull of your bond. Regardless, he froze, half way out your window as he silently stared you down. 

You quickly scratched your number down on a paper that you tore off of your nightstand, not sure if he would actually need it or not. If he was the stalking type then he wouldnt, but you know..... couldnt hurt..... 

You rip the paper out of the notebook and folded it up. Slowly holding it out to him as he looked between you and the paper, deciding if he should take it or not. 

You internally cheered a bit as he snatched the paper out of your hand, shoving it in his pocket as he made rhe rest of the way out your window. His gruff voice left one last warning. 

“Lock your window, dumbass. Im not the only one out tonight.”


	3. Ben Drowned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your soulmate cannot lie to each other.

Working as the only full timer at a gamestop can really drive you wild. Between karen mothers that want to buy their baby boys the best there is because they deserve it to the frankly odd men that decide you were just fresh for the picking despite the fact that soulmates existed, youve pretty much seen it all. 

Most customers are normal though, stereotypes not having been one to rule your town, the same can be said about your store. Well, not your store, but for tonight it is. The manager out of town on vacation, you were left in charge of the place for the week. Being entrusted with closing while another manager from the next town over was asked to open for the part timers to function during the day. 

You almost always got to see the same customers, day in and day out. That being said, you definetly noticed the three new faces that walked into the store as the sun touched the horizon, making you glance at your watch. 6pm is what it read, a perfectly normal time for the sun to set around this time of year. 

You could have been able to tell that the young men who walked in were new to the store just based on how they behaved when walking in, but you also see a lot of the same faces because of repeat buisness. All work has a pattern, it just takes a worker to figure it out. 

You announce your presence behind the counter, telling them to take their time and to ask you any questions if they need any help with anything. They nod in confirmation and go about their buisness, looking for whatever it is that they had their minds set on when entering. 

You continue checking all the stuff that the part timers left in their hurricane-like wake, they never did have the best organizational skills, and it never failed to set off your slight ocd. Always finding small things to adjust. 

You begin logging into your till as you see them make their way over to you, each of them setting a few games down on the counter and you begin scanning them up.

“Did you guys find everything you were looking for?”

“No, but its fine. I know you wont have it, were stopping somewhere else for it.”

The one in the middle responded. The green beanie on top of his blonde headed self reminding you of Link, you suppose it would only be cemented by the taller, darker version of him that was standing right next to him. The last one ridiculously reminded you of a pokemon trainer, the clothes matching well with a certain mobile app that had come out a while ago. 

You scan the last game and sigh a bit when a message pops up on the screen. Great... that god awful thing that nobody wanted to be asked for. 

“Alright, which one of you is paying, because I need to see..... uh......”

As you were about to ask for an ID your screen blacked out for a moment, making you worry that the jacked up system had finally decided to crash, only for it to come back up and show you that an ID was no longer required. You frown at that, glancing at the game and seeing the rating that said M. 

“What’s up?”

You glance up at the men, beanie smiling at you sweetly as if he knew something you didnt.

“Oh. Nothing, guess the computer is slow tonight. It almost had me asking for your ID.”

You smile at them as you shrug a bit, slipping the last game into the bag as you wrap up with checking them out. 

“Alright, totals 260.... How are all of you doing tonight?”

Goth boy and pokemon dude, as you had mentally dubbed them, both gave shrugs and mumbled answers of being alright, but the guy in the beanie shocked you with his honesty. 

“I’m dead. Yourself?”

Goth boy and pokemon dude both whip their heads to gawk at the other, their eyes wide. Making you laugh a bit.

“Im certainly feeling like it. If I have to close this bitch down one more time I think I’ll just burn it instead.”

Your eyebrows furrow as you end your sentence. Thats not how you should talk to customers.... why didnt you say your usual shit in your customer service voice? Could he be...

You dont get much time to say much else as pokemon dude whips out a credit card, swiping it quickly as he can before grabbing the bag with the games in it and reaching over the counter to grab the freshly printed reciept. Wrapping his arm around the frozen blonde as he made his way out the door quickly. 

Goth boy stood at the counter, eyeing you closely for a few moments before taking the pen on the counter and writing a number on a piece of paper that he slid closer to him on the counter. He wordlessly clicks the pen again and lays it back on the counter, sliding the paper your way with a small smirk. 

“His name is Ben. Thats his number, but try not to break him, hes new to being honest.”

And with that he makes his way out the door, off to catch up with his friends that had disappeared in a rush.


	4. Helen Otis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a mark where your soulmate will first touch you.

Working at an art store part time while you attended classes at college wasnt the original plan, but money was needed. Your parents earning enough money for the government to say no for financial aid, but your parents not wanting to help you.

It sucked, yeah. Your sleep schedule was shit. The saving grace to your life was that the art store owner said fuck all to uniforms, being of the artistic persuasion himself, he hated feeling restricted and knew most others did as well. So you got to wear a hoodie and sweats if you so desired, but tended to keep it just a bit more professional with a pair of jeans so that customers could take you just a bit more seriously. 

You liked knowing you could wear whatever you wanted, wanting desperately to keep your soulmate bond hidden. You wouldnt be so worried about it if certain shirt types didnt have a collar to hide yours, but the mark of a hand on your shoulder was visible if you werent careful. The mark you had of what you could assume to be their arm was horizontal across your stomach. You could assume you were either going to be grabbed by them or you were going to be falling and they catch you.

At least you didnt have something boring like a handshake. About 30% of people that had your bond type had the unfortunate headache of a handshake being their first contact with their soulmate. With it being so common, those people tended to not shake hands to minimize their own confusion. 

Youre jostled out of your thoughts when you hear the bell on the door let out a ring, signaling a customer had just walked in. You hollar out from the paint isle, welcoming them to the store and telling them to ask you for any help, receiving a small acknowledgment from said customer before the store fell back into silence aside from you restocking the paints. 

“Excuse me-“

You jump, scrambling forward a bit before you trip over a box that you had left of the ground, making you yelp in shock. Arms rushing up to protect your face from the fall, only for a hand to grab your shoulder and an arm to wrap around your middle, dragging you back up to your feet. 

“I’m sorry, I didnt mean to frighten you...”

“No, no. It was my fault. I should know better than to leave boxes on the floor...”

You both pause as you take in just exactly how you were touching each other. His arms releases you as his hand slides off your shoulder, his eyes locked on where his own marks were. Both of you taking a monent to process before your eyes lock in mutual questioning. 

“.... Thanks for catching me.... soulmate.”

Your smile soft and sweet, sure of your words. He tilts his head and returns your smile with a small one of his own. Blush crossing his face as he replies.

“Thanks for falling for me, soulmate.”

You stutter to respond, who the fuck said he could be that smooth!? Who?! Pull a flirt like that out of his ass and just use it on you like that! 

“For a line like that I guess youve earned my number. Just... just finish grabbing what you need and meet me up at the counter.”

You huff, lightly papping your flushed cheeks as you make your way to the checkout. If he was this smooth all the time then you could face some problems, like the blush never leaving your cheeks for example. 

Youre pulled out of your musings as he walks up to the counter, dumping a few different paint tubes and a pack of nice colored pencils on the counter. 

“Find everything?” You ask with a small wink, sliding your phone number on a slip of paper to him on the counter. He takes it with a small chuckle, meeting your eyes with his own.

“Yes, I did.”


	5. Dark Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmates thoughts about you are written on your body

You were one of the few.... you didnt know wether you should be proud of where you are now, or afraid of how quickly you were picked up by these people. 

‘People’ was actually stretching it, if what they said was to be believed. You were living with monsters. Demons too, apparently. But as long as you lived under his roof, they wouldnt touch you. 

The two men that had picked you up had led you to ‘speak’ with him, very briefly. The rules and expectations of being allowed to live while living here were very easy to follow. You would have no reason to break them, seeing as you were smart enough to comprehend the other options if you couldnt follow them. 

Your room was nice enough, bare with the exceptions of a bed and closet. No extra clothes, you would have to figure something out tomorrow. The two men, who had told you to call them Brian and Tim, had told you that you should probably try to either get some rest or explore a bit. The place was big, so it would probably do you some good to figure out just where the fuck you were, housewise. 

So after leaving a bracelet you had been wearing on your door knob, you ventured back to the front door that you had been ushered through earlier, hoping to find something new from your starting point. 

You slowly walk down the stairs, not quite use to the spacing, taking your time and actually trying to remember where you came from so that you wouldnt have to ask for help from others. You didnt want any favors over your head this early. 

Finding yourself wandering around aimlessly after a while, you began to wonder just how the fuck this place was set up if you hadnt found anybody else yet. Then again, you werent even sure you wanted to. 

Speaking too soon, you see two men round the corner. These guys are killers? They look like they popped straight out of a videogame... then again, one of them did have grey skin. Were those red eyes you saw on both of them? Monsters then. Or perhaps this is your first run in with demons? 

They see you before you can do anything to remove yourself from confrontation, seeing them both perk up and take an immediate interest in you. 

“Oh, they didnt say when you would be here. Youre the new one, right? Whats your name?” The smaller of the two speaks up, a yellow blonde with pointed ears, you noticed the albino next to him had much of the same. Pointed ears, red eyes.... they could be brothers for all you know.... is that rude to assume? 

You jostle yourself out of your thoughts to give your name, offering a small smile but not much more. You didnt expect much in the friends department, but if they were this friendly, then maybe you could be. Eventually. 

“Cool, cool. Well, I’m Ben and this is D-“

“Names Dark, but you can call me any time because your looks are killer, babe.”

Dark interupts Ben in the middle of his introduction. Did he just.... hit on you? With a killer pun? Seriously? What a nerd. Definetly not what you expected in a place full of what you knew were all killers to some degree. 

“Um... call you, huh? Hate to be a heart breaker, but I dont have a phone and I most certainly dont have your number.”

His face loses its smirk, seemingly taken back by the fact that you didnt have a phone. “Its possible that you’ll need one for missions, so one of us will take care of that for you now that we know. Were you trying to find something? This place is huge, so getting lost is pretty easy.”

You hesitate, not really wanting to be a bother, but they knew more about this place than you did. Couldnt hurt to take the help. But as you opened your mouth to tell them that you were just looking around, you paused. Should you really take help from these people.... I mean.... youre supposedly just like them, so its not like youre not expecting anything bad from them.

“Yeah, uh... was just looking around. Trying to figure the place out.” You play with your sleeves, pushing them up when your nerves seem to make the room heat up a bit. Last thing you need is to look like a nervous wreck in front of these two. 

They both glance down at your nervous movements, doing a double take as their eyes go wide. More specifically Dark is more shocked than Ben, only a questioning raise of the brow as he focuses on your arm. 

“What’s that? Tattoo?”

Ben points at it, curiousity burning in his eyes making you glance at your arm. You know you dont have any tattoos there, and you understand why he would be confused if it was a tattoo. This... thats a soulmate bond. 

‘They don’t belong here’

You could see others, but they didnt matter much. Your soulmate didnt think you belonged here, which means it was one of the four or five youve already met, but you didnt want to focus on that right now. 

“No. Its not. Thanks for the offer for help finding shit, but im obviously not meant to be here.” 

And with that you turn on your heel, briskly making your way back to your room that you took an embarassingly long time to find, even with the bracelet you had left on the handle. Just as you go to close the door, Dark shoves it open and takes your arm to look at closer. 

“Hey! Where the fuck did you come from? What do you want?” You struggle to pull your arm out of his hold, wanting to hide your shame over what your soulmate seemed to think of you. 

“Did you even read the others?” His red hues gaze deep into yours, his stare freezing you as you realize that maybe you should glance over the others as well. 

‘Kinda hot’

‘Must be crazy wicked to end up here, looking like that’

You brush over what you could see, your gaze flickering over all the different little first time opinions your soulmate thought of you. They were.... good. If you can call corny with a side of horny ‘good.’

“Heh... Why do you care what I think about these thoughts?” 

His thumb brushes along your vein, featherlight tracing leaving you with goosebumps as his gaze softens. “Because those thoughts are mine, soulmate.”


	6. Splendorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your soulmate share a dreamscape

Your eyes open as you sigh, curling in on yourself as the feeling of his arms around you faded to the soft touch of the blankets you had made into a nest of fluff and warmth the night before. 

None of that mattered though, it wasnt as good as being with him. You’d sleep all day if you could, but you know he wouldnt be there so there honestly wasnt much point in trying. He would also be disappointed if he knew you tried. 

You knew he wasnt human. Far too tall for that to be the case, and even if that was the only thing that set him apart from you in a general sense, you had accepted it long ago. 

Your first time appearing in your little dream room, you knew what it was. It was your shared dreamscape. You had never had a dream so lucid before, actually being able to feel and hear in your dream as apposed to the limited interaction of a normal dream. 

Of course, you had had to wait for him to show up. You found he slept less than you, which he assured you was entirely normal, but you didnt like the lack of time you spent together. But when he did show up the first time, he had kinda scared you. You had occupied yourself with sitting in the odd swing chair while staring out at the strange little pond you found stretched all the way to the door of the bedroom. It really is odd what the mind makes. 

He had tapped you on your shoulder and you had exicitedly whipped around to see him, only to be shocked awake at what you did find. He was.... tall. Very tall. Very not human. He had seemed friendly enough, but the shock still woke you near instantly. 

You had felt bad when you calmed down from your shock, feeling he didnt mean to scare you. Its not a problem, his appearance that is, it just shocked you because you didnt expect.... well.... something, or somebody, that you didnt know existed. 

He had taken it in stride when you both got back to sleep on another night and you had explained yourself and apologized. He laughed it off even, saying he probably could have come up with a less startling way to alert you to his presence, but he had been so excited when he realized what kind of dream it was and who that meant you were. He just couldnt wait to talk to you. 

So now here you are, months later and nowhere near closer to meeting each other in real life. You asked him where you could find him and he had given you a complicated answer. Finding him in the woods, but it has nothing to do with which woods you go into. A different plain, or however exactly he put it. 

He had only made you more confused, which he saw, and told you to maybe not try and go looking for him. He wasnt the only one with a trick like that, but he was one of the nicer ones. Of course, you told him how to find you, but your family would certainly notice if you were gone. 

You had told him that you didnt care, and he seemed conflicted. You could understand his reasoning for not coming to get you, but at the same time all you wanted was to be with him. The dreams you shared were nice, amazing even, but to meet him in person would mean the world. 

You had often found yourself staring into the woods that bordered your backyard, wondering if you should dare risk it. Of course, he had said he was one of the nicer ones with the woods trick. That meant he wasnt the only one that could do it. There were others out there, like him. 

You know better than to throw yourself into a dangerous situation though. He wouldnt have a way of knowing that you were in danger if you happened to pull it off incorrectly, so your best bet was to keep asking him. He had once told you he would come get you one day, so you just had to be patient. 

Couldnt be together if you ended up in the wrong woods, could you? Besides, something he hadnt told you about the woods? When you watch the woods, sometimes they watch back. Or, you know.... whatever, or whoever, happens to be in it at the time anyway.


	7. Nina the Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing that says what your soulmate is most interested in

Years. Five years, in fact. Thats how long your soulmate was interested in Jeff the Killer. 

The writing on your wrist did not change for five whole years. So of course you do what any other person would do and look up details about just what the fuck it is your soulmate is getting into. 

Of course, the obvious is confirmed. Your soulmate is obsessed with a serial killer. Your soulmate.... is obsessed..... with a s e r i a l k i l l e r. Why? 

A combination of why’s, really. Why did you get someone like them as a soulmate? Why were they so obsessed with a serial killer, of all things? 

And thats what it was, an obsession, really. An interest would be fine. Everyone was interested in gossip, and crime goes hand in hand with gossip. But five years in being interested in a killer definetly qualifies as an obsession. 

As far as you were aware, your soulmate could stay far away from you. If they were that obsessed with a serial killer, you dont want to know what they themselves are doing in their free time. 

Or at least, those were your thoughts. During the sixth year of your soulmates obsession, a very odd occurance dragged you into a life of rather.... odd fashion. 

You had become... different. In many ways. One of those ways was that you were currently the newest member to join a group of inhuman individuals. Your thoughts on killing and the like had shifted, but not much. Only in self defense, and most certainly if your new “boss” called for it. 

A proxy. The newest member to a fucked up little found family in the woods. You had yet to meet everyone, and quite frankly wasnt sure if you wanted to. Brian and Tim were the warmest with you, Cody being rather closed off and cold in a way that made you wonder if he would ever warm up. 

Brian and Tim were not close to you however, so it left you with very little to do aside from stay in your room doing nothing. Tim had the decency to warn you about certain other members of the household though. 

Important information that would help you in the long run, like... Ben. Ben is a liar. A very good one at that. So everything he said was to be taken with more than just a grain of salt. Jack eats humans, but he isnt a danger to anyone that hold residency in the place. Best not to piss him off though, he is a rather touchy individual and to test him would probably lose you a organ that was less than vital. 

There was one individual that he warned you about that made you want to never leave your room. Jeff. THE Jeff. Jeffery Woods, as you had uncovered in your sparse research all those years ago. He lived here and was still very much an active killer. 

Your soulmates interest hadnt changed until about three weeks ago. Almost six years of your soulmate being obsessed with the guy, and only now that they had stopped, you finally get to say you could meet him. It was rather odd to you. A strange kind of timing that almost seemed like a bit of fate on your side. 

Of course, your soulmate hadnt changed for the better. Their new interests included killing, though it did tend to change quite often to other little time consuming interests like puzzles or creative writing or a few different videogame titles. But killing was still prominant. 

You had wanted to ask any of your fellow proxies if they knew of someone here that was possibly obsessed with Jeff at one point, but you didnt want to start asking weird questions as soon as you had joined the group. Your connections to the men had only just begun, and you didnt want to compromise those bridges from being built before they were even your friends by asking weird questions. 

So you decided to keep it to yourself. Bravely venturing out into the rest of the massive place to do your own discovering. 

You met a few different people. Meeting Jack by pure coincidence, and you found he was indeed good at giving off that cold exterior. You doubted that was all he has to him, but you werent abot to play with demons. To say you werent interested in more details would be a lie though. 

Your next couple of incidental run-ins were seeing Tim and Cody heading out the door as they waved at you in acknowledgment, and a woman named Jane. 

Jane had stopped you and asked quite a few questions. Asking who you are, what your status was, how you got here, and even asking what your soulmate bond was. Of course you gave her as many answers as you felt comfortable, you were still getting over the mental strain of the actions that landed you here, but she seemed intrigued when you said your soulmate bond was the interests bond. 

She seemed especially interested when you told her in a low whisper that your soulmate was obsessed with Jeff for almost six years. So interested that when you confided this to her, she grabbed you by the wrist and told you that she had someone you needed to meet. 

She dragged you up some stairs, being accommodating in her pace but still in a hurry, and stopping when you reached your destination. There was nothing special about the door, it looked the same as all the others in the hall. Brown wood with a brassy handle. Jane seemed very sure of which door she had though, knocking on the door and then opening it without hesitation. 

“Jane! What the fuck, I was going to open the door... Who is this?”

The girl in front of you was... odd. Pinks and purple damn near anywhere she could apparently get it. She kinda looked a little scene, reminding you of high school memories that you pished to the back of your mind for now. Her blue eyes caught yours as Jane explained the situation. 

“Well, Nina, I just thought you might be interested to know that I have found your soulmate for you, so a thank you would be very nice.”She picked up your arm and shoved your sleeve up to reveal that your soulmates interest was currently ‘the new proxy’

Nina gasped as she shoved her own sleeve up to reveal that her soulmate, you, had the interest of ‘Nina’

“I’ll leave the two of you to it.” Jane makes her way out of the room, closing the door on her way out. If you werent so shocked, you might have heard the smirk in her words. 

You and Nina stared each other down for a bit, not really sure what to say, before she spoke up. “So.... I guess this is where we talk about ourselves..... right?”

**Author's Note:**

> More characters are going to be added later. You may have seen these on tumblr, thats because its my original posting place for all my writing.


End file.
